


Miraculous Chara, origins

by Fancy_fiction



Series: Miraculous Chara [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_fiction/pseuds/Fancy_fiction
Summary: In which the magic system of Miraculous Ladybug is replaced by Shugo Chara's, Kwamis are charas and the akumas are the result of X eggs.





	Miraculous Chara, origins

**Author's Note:**

> More info for this au can be found on my ML tumblr, im-simply-miraculous, under the tag 'miraculous chara'.  
Let me know what you think~

“I know I said I wanted to be reborn, but I didn’t mean that literally!” Marinette clutched her head and groaned, refusing to look at the egg she woke up to find in her bed. “I just meant I wanted a little luck starting this school year, is all; I don’t want to spend it friendless and at Chloe’s mercy yet again.”

She dared a look at the little red egg, noting the delicate ladybug design on it. With a hesitant finger, she gently poked it to make sure it wasn’t in fact a mirage of some kind. Unfortunately, it was solid. “It’s so warm too…” She muttered “Oh no, is it going to hatch?”

She didn’t know anyone who’d pull a weird prank like this, it seemed a little too out there for Chloe. She sighed, dragging her hands down her face. Her second alarm chose then to go off, and she slapped a tired hand down to silence it.

“Okay, Marinette, you will not let this faze you; you will still make this the best first day of school ever, no mystery eggs will ruin that.”

—

“Thank you miss, oh but what a disaster.”

Marinette gathered up her box of macarons, luckily only a couple were ruined. She put on an easy smile and turned to the old man. “No worries, I’m no stranger to disasters. Besides, there’s still a few left.”

He took one of offered macarons, humming in appreciation “Delicious. Though, I am terribly sorry for troubling you; I should be more careful in my old age. Here, allow me to give you a gift in return.”

“Huh? Oh no, that’s really not necessary, it was no trouble at all.”

“Still, I must show my gratitude. Besides, I have a feeling this is better off in your hands than in mine.” There was a knowing glint in his eyes as he pulled a crystal lock from his pocket. “Please, take this.”

“Oh it’s beautiful, but I couldn’t possibly-”

He gently grabbed Marinette’s hand and closed the lock in her fist. “I insist.”

Marinette wanted to protest further, but the shrill sound of the school’s bell quickly overtook her thoughts. “Ah, I’m gonna be late!” She looked between the school, the old man, and the lock before bowing her head and yelling her thanks along with a “have a nice day, sir!”, taking off across the street.

Please let the rest of the day be normal.

—

“But Chloe, this has always been my seat.”

“Not anymore, my Adrikins will be joining our class today and he’ll be sitting there” Chloe’s thumb jerked to the seat in front of Marinette “So I’ll be sitting here.” She jabbed her finger in Marinette’s face for effect.

“Adri… kins?”

“She means Adrien Agreste, of course. He adores Chloe so of course they have to sit by each other.” Marinette looked over to see Sabrina had manifested in the seat next to her.

“Yeah, I still have no clue who you’re talking about.” Marinette admitted.

“Ugh, he’s only the most beautiful and famous model in all of Paris, what rock have you been living under, little miss fashion designer?”

“I, uh, generally pay more attention to the clothes, not really the models-”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter whether or not you know him or not; what matters is that you get out of my seat right this instant.”

“Hey! Who elected you queen of the seats, huh?” A new voice drew their attention to a girl Marinette had never seen before sitting in the front row, her determined eyes shinning behind her glasses.

“Oh, looks like we’ve got a little do-gooder this year. What’re you gonna do, super newbie, shoot me with your glasses beams?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” The girls eyes softened from a glare when she shifted her gaze to Marinette. She patted the spot next to her, smiling. “Come on, you can sit next to me.”

Marinette, just wanting to get away from the blonde terror, gathered her stuff and stood. She stood there with her bag and box of cookies clutched tight in her arms. Why can’t I be brave like that girl? All this time, and I’ve never even once stood up to Chloe. I’m so pathetic.

“That’s no way to think! If you want to change, then let’s do it! From a girl who cowers, to a girl who stands up for herself, character change!”

Marinette startled at the small voice in her head, a strange feeling washing over her.

“Hello? Earth to Marinette, quite standing there like an idiot and move already!” Chloe stomped her foot on the step.

Marinette didn’t care though, she felt, for the first time, like she could take over the world! Like nothing could stand in her way, especially not some entitled rich kid. She squared her shoulders, setting her stuff back on the desk and turning to Chloe. “No.”

Chloe recoiled, as if her refusal was a physical slap. “Excuse me?!”

“I said, no.” Hands on her hips, she faced Chloe fully, staring her down with a fire in her eyes. “I am not putting up with your mean girl bull shit any longer, and neither is anyone else around here.” A finger jabbed at her face sent Chloe stumbling back another step. “Take that attitude and get lost. This is my seat, I’m not getting pushed out of it just so you can gawk at some boy close up.” She looked down at the new girl, who was staring back at her with an awestruck expression. “Actually, I have a correction, this seat belongs to me and the new girl.” She smiled and the girl’s eyes lit up.

Both Chloe and Sabrina were frozen in what appeared to be a mix of shock and anger, Sabrina didn’t even put up a fight when Alya came and pulled her from her chair, slidding into the seat with a smug smile.

Chloe sputtered, the laughter and cheers of the rest of the class barely registering to the two girls locked in a silent battle of wills.

The battle ended with the entrance of their teacher, and Chloe slunk to her seat with the most intense glare Marinette had ever seen.

—

“I can’t believe I did that!”

The strange confidence had faded from Marinette almost immediately after she’d say back down. She’d spent the entire class trying to avoid Chloe’s glares and just counting down the seconds until she could leave. As soon as the bell had rung, she’d grabbed the new girl’s, Alya’s, hand and bolted.

Alya laughed “I can’t believe you did that either! I may have just met that Chloe chick, but I can tell she’s a real piece of work.”

Marinette’s head dropped to her hands and she slid down to the floor. They’d ended up in the corner of some stairway where luckily no one was around to see her pitiful state, especially Chloe. “She’s the worst piece of work on the planet! She’s made my life miserable since we were kids. I’ve wanted to do something like that for so long but I’m just too afraid of her; I don’t have it in me to stand up to her.”

“Clearly you do.” Alya sat and leaned back against the wall beside her.

“Yeah, and look at me now.” She sighed “I don’t know what came over me. What am I supposed to do now? Apologize so she doesn’t have her daddy throw my family out of Paris?”

“No way! You can’t bow to that girl! After all, the only thing necessary for the triumph of evil, is for good people to do nothing. Back there? You did something. Something amazing, something that I’m pretty sure will inspire the rest of the students to stand up for themselves too.”

“You think?”

“Totally. I’m not joking, Marinette, you were so cool! You were like a total super hero, like Majestia!”

“Majestia?”

“Mhm,” she turns to her phone and pulls up an image of a spandex clad woman, posed midair with a confident smile “I sort of stole that quote about standing up to evil from her. She’s my favorite superhero, so trust me when I say she would have been proud of you just now.”

Marinette smiles, but she doesn’t feel totally convinced, fear and doubt still clawing at her spirit. Sensing this, Alya put a gentle hand on Marinette’s shoulder, urging the girl to look her in the eyes.

“I don’t know what your life has been like in Chloe’s shadow, and I can’t lie and say that that’s all over now, but I can say I saw a spark of something in you that I just couldn’t look away from. You just need more confidence in yourself, believe in that spark.”

Marinette’s smile became more real, she rubbed the heel of her palm against her eye. “Thanks, Alya, I feel a lot better. Sorry, you don’t even really know me and I’m making you sit here and console me.”

“Hey, we’re friends now, and what are friends for?”

Warmth blossomed in Marinette when she heard that. All she’d wanted out of this year was real friends, could she really have been so lucky to have made one already?

Looking down at her side, her luck really was holding out. The box of Macaroons was still relatively undamaged. Taking two of the treats out, she held one out to her new friend. The girls giggled and talked, wrapped up in the joy of a bidding friendship.

Marinette was so absorbed in this, in fact, that she didn’t feel the egg still in her bag rocking from side to side.


End file.
